This invention relates to a rotary blender for particulate material. More specifically this invention relates to a blender having an opening sufficiently wide that it can be loaded from a front loading scoop attached to a tractor or the like.
The concept of utilizing rotary blenders for blending particulate materials such as fertilizers has long been known. However most blenders have to be loaded from a hopper which requires additional storage facilities and space. In addition most prior art blenders do not provide a homogeneous mixture and even if they do they require a mixing time of several minutes. Because of the size and position of the opening in currently marketed rotary blenders they are unsuitable for loading with a front end loader mounted on a tractor or other vehicle.